


Butterflies & Hurricanes

by pipisafoat



Series: 1970 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, you have to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies & Hurricanes

He's not sure when or how exactly it happens, but the reality of their acceptance in the neighborhood is driven home when he steps out the front door of the building they're squatting in and gets a friendly wave and a "Morning, Jack" from the mailman. He raises his hand in return and shoulders his bag of tools. Mrs Jenkins will be waiting for him; she'd even promised oatmeal cranberry cookies for the whole team if he could finish her new table today.

He hitches a ride with Bob, same as he has all week - the other man picks him up at the corner and lets him ride as far as the office. Jack uses the time to tell him a highly-edited story from his travels through his gate; Bob passes them on to his kids as bedtime stories. They sit in the parking lot of Bob's office for a few minutes to finish up today's tale of Apophis before Jack smiles at the man. "Thanks for the ride," he says simply, and throws his tools over his shoulder for the short walk to the subdivision where his impromptu carpentry business awaits him.

It's got nothing on throwing a pot, but woodworking is still a soothing and relaxing task. His perfectionism serves him well as the table gets its final work, and a part of his mind wanders back to the future. He knows it isn't true, but he likes to think that time is passing there and here simultaneously. Even as it's April 20th, 1970, it's April 20th, 2000. General Hammond has probably realized by now that they aren't coming back - unless he thinks they overshot and the SGC will catch up to SG-1 in a couple of months - and is looking for their older counterparts. He'll be 77, Daniel'll be 65, and Carter 60. (He resolutely doesn't think about whether he's had to implement Plan C on Teal'c by then; he just tells himself that it's hard to decide how old Teal'c is in the future when he's not sure how old the Jaffa is now.) Jack isn't sure what use he could be to Hammond when he's 77, but he likes to imagine there's something for him to do. Daniel and Carter would fall back into their old on-world jobs, probably with some extra research they'll manage to get done in the intervening years. And Teal'c ... if he's (alive) to be believed about Jaffa lifespans, he can join another offworld team. Or leave Earth to start a resistance movement with his own people.

Sometimes he wishes he didn't understand just how important it was to change nothing. He worries every time he so much as eats a carrot - what if their buying that particular bag of carrots affects who wins the next presidency? Carter's never expressed concern for his odd jobs, but he's constantly wary. Unplugging a sink probably wouldn't change history, but what about this table? What of the person she was going to buy it from? The one time he asked her about it, she dismissed him, but she's been dismissing everyone but Teal'c lately. With him and Daniel talking about all the things they remember from the first time around, Teal'c might be the only person just as out of his depth as her. Neither of them could make any money investing in the unlikely successes, or betting on the hail-Mary games.

But their new system works. He and Daniel are the only two who can get any work, and they have to have money for some things. Hunting and gathering only goes so far.

By the time he has to leave if he's going to ride home with Bob, all that's left is to move the table into the house. Mrs Jenkins gives him five dozen cookies in exchange for a promise to think about doing a set of chairs for her, and he strolls into SG-1's base with a shit-eating grin on his face. Teal'c falls eagerly onto the treats, but nobody else is home.

"They have returned to the library," the Jaffa explains. "Daniel Jackson intends to obtain the evening's sustenance while they are out."

Jack leans back into the couch they'd rescued from the side of the road just last week. "It'd be easier if we had a fridge. I mean, we do okay, but...."

"This no longer feels like a temporary place of residence," Teal'c agrees.

"We're doing okay for ourselves," he repeats.

Teal'c replaces the covering over the cookies with obvious reluctance. "Indeed. I have been approached today with an employment offer." He continues at Jack's raised eyebrow. "Mrs Jenkins found my strength most impressive. One of her friends has a daughter who requires assistance in moving house."

"Good for you." Jack sighs. "I know this isn't what you had in mind when you joined my team."

"Many unexpected events have occurred since that time."

"Life never goes as planned." They sit in silence for a long moment before Jack sighs again. "Know if Carter's made any progress?"

Teal'c frowns slightly. "I do not believe she has."

"I don't know that she's even still working on it." He drops his head against the back of the couch and rolls his neck to look at Teal'c. "Please tell me you know."

"She has not requested my assistance in many weeks."

He closes his eyes. None of the rest of them have any chance at finding another solar flare. Without Carter focused, they really are stranded. "T, we're gonna need a coffee table in here."

The other man probably nods, but Jack's not opening his eyes just to find out. "I have been offered unwanted furniture in addition to currency for rendering my assistance to Olivia Sampson."

"Good. Good." Jack sighs. "We'll need all the help we can get if we're staying here." He props his feet up on the empty crate that's been standing in for a table and thinks again of the future. If he makes four chairs for Mrs Jenkins - and gets Teal'c to carve the tops - he'll have enough to get a potter's wheel. He still knows how to throw a pot, even if he hasn't learned yet.


End file.
